Saving a Brother
by Blackness
Summary: When Virgil is dis-inherited from the family after he chose love over them. He has nothing to do with them until another needs his help.
1. Chapter 1

OK so heres how it starts. Virgil was given the ultimation his family and International Rescue or his girlfriend Kira. The family cut him off for abandoning there good cause, al but one. Now another needs help, and Virgil may be the only one who can help him. Will he help the family that betrayed him and cut him off? Keep reading.

Virgil came back from his work. He found his little girl in front of the piano, waiting for her piano lesson for the evening.

"Daddy"" She said running up to him and hugging his legs, smiling he picked her up and swung her round

"Your mum up yet"  
"Yes she is, shes just showering, can we play the piano, please?"  
"OK let me get a drink and then we shall move on to playing with two hands!" He smiled as she sat atiently, while he got a ocffee. Just then a beautiful young woman came down the stairs, with dirty blonde hair and eyes that always laughed came round the corner, lent forwar to hug him. He handed her the ocffee wordlessly and she kissed him

"Hey gorgous, off to work?"  
"Yeah, I hate nights, so put out any fires today? Save anyones lives?"

"No, ust a woman who got her toe stuck in the tap"  
"Oh sorry I asked" Kira said laughing

"Piano Lessons, the little one commands me, she who must be obeyed"

Virgil left the kitchen, and Kira watched as he went over to the piano stall and sat next to his daughter Lucy. She smiled, grabbed her keys and bag, walking into the lounge kisssing them both

"Night my Angels" She said with a smile and Virgil smiled ta her, as did Lucy. She couldn't be hapier with her family. She left with a smile and got in hte car, ready to drive to the ambulance station to begin her long, night shift.

VIrgil started showing Lcy how to play with two hands and the layout of the keys for her hands. She smiled, she loved this one on one time with Daddy, it was worth waiting all day for. After they finished their lesson, Virgil took her to bed, tucked her in and read her a story. She smiled conentidly as she fell asleep. Virgil watched her and smiled before going down stairs. He pulled out worn picture from his wallet and looked at his family, the family he felt had abandoned him and given no other option than to leave. He tucked the picture away and looked at the stars through Lucy telescope, smiling as he recognised the consolations that Lucy had shown him. He knew them by heart, with John as a brother, you learnt about stars very quckly. He let Lucy think she was teaching him something.


	2. Chapter 2

As Virgil looked to the stars, a thousand miles away another Tracy looked down at the earth, John was in TB5, having a very quiet night until now. He had an urgent call from his dad, turning on the display with dred, he came face to face with his father's.

"Son, we've found out why Scott has been so ill recently" Jeff looked Grave  
"It's not what I think it is, is it?" John asked dreading the answer  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Lukemia." Jeff replied sadly  
John sighed, shutting his eyes before opening them again

"What's going to happen?" He asked afraid, he knew it was treatable if caught early enough  
"Its to advanced to do a lot, your brother hid it so well, his having chemo tomorrow but he needs transplant, a bone marrow transplant but we need a doner so I'm asking if would come down tomorrow and give a sample to the doctor to check out. See if your a match." Jeff knew he didn't need to ask, John would do it in a heartbeat to help his brother.

"Of course, Alan wil replace me?" He asked not wanting to leave his post unattended  
"Yes he will, so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry dad, it'll be OK" He tried to reassure him.  
"I hope your right son, well good night" Jeff replied  
"Goodnight Dad" John replied to the screen. He sighed and thought of Virgil. Virgil should know, he and Scot had been so close, the closest of the brothers until they fell out and Scott sided with dad. Maybe he already knew. That was the end. John had been a black sheep, always different from his brothers, head in the clouds and to close to Virgil in age when they were younger to get on well with him. But now he was the only one who spoke to him, it should have been Scott, John knew that, but he had turned his back on Virgil and sided with his father, after all they had seen together and how they helped each other through everything from mothers death to basic rescues. John remembered he never got on with Virgil until John became ill. He had scarlet fever and the children were kept out of the room in. Virgil had, had it when he was 8, so he had some immunity. He had looked after John as Scott was on Aviation training and dad was at work all the time. John remembered Virgil playing music to him, drawing or letting John help him with his homework or even just talking to him about the stars and describe them while John guessed their names. Those few days had changed their relatioship, Virgil had looked after John and kept him company and John had learnt Virgil cared for far more than looking good and the arts. He hoped that even after everything he had been through Virgil would be sympathetic to Scott or at least merciful. Deep down though he knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day he went to the island, gave a sample and got the results back a week later, unfortunately non of them were compatible There was one more option and John took the difficult step in going to find him the only other person who might be able to help his family. He took 2 days of leave with his dad's permission though he didn't know his reason. He remembered when he was there and found out the results.

"It's no good son, we'll nee to look else ware, maybe someone else, I eman we have a wel known name maybe someone will respond" Jeff said

"What about Virgil father? He might..." John had started to say but was cut off  
"Don't even mention that name, he abandoned his responsibilities to live a 'normal' life." Jeff was still angry, he had hoped Virgil would stay with them, he hadn't realised at the time that Virgil had the most courage out of his brothers and confidence to say no. Tin Tin listened quietly. She and Alan were happily married with Jeff's blessing but she could understand Virgil's need for normalcy, she craved it too. She later spoke to John by the pool

"Look John, I know you have tried to distance yourself from this, but is there anyway you could find Virgil for me, I don't care what Jeff says, he should know and he may be able to help" She pleasded, she loved Scott as a brother.  
"Can you keep a secret?" John asked her  
"Of course" She replied

"I know were he is, I've been in contact with him over all these years" John told her in a low tone "I couldn't leave him"  
"You kept that quiet" Tin Tinw as surprised that mild mannered and quiet John would do such a thing  
"I wasn't going to abandon him, I did when mum died, I wasn't going to do it again no matter what dad or Scott said" He said with such force that Tin Tin put a calming hand on his arm  
"So you'll speak to him then?" She asked again

"Yes, I have two days leave, I'm going tomorrow" John replied  
"If he can help, he will" Tin Tin said knowlingly "He would never abandon his brothers no matter what"

"I know. Well goodnight Tin Tin an please don't tell Alan"  
"You have my word, goodnight John" She replied and slowly walked back to the villa leaving John staring up at the stars and wondering if he could do it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day John piloted a plane to the mainland and headed for England to see his brother. He arrived on Virgil's door step unannounced and pressed the bell waiting for an answer. A sleepy Kira came to the door,

"John?" She said surprised before gently hugging him

"Are you well? It's 3 in the afternoon" He asked concern in his voice

"I'm on nights" She replied sleepily

"Ohh sorry Guess should have called" John looked to his feet nervously

"I was getting up in an hour anyway, when Lucy comes running through the door from school, come in, Virgil's on days, he'll be back about 5 and I leave at 5.30"

"Oh, it was Virgil who I really needed to speak to" John said but came in anyway

Kira let him in, took him to the kitchen and attacked the coffee machine.

"I need to change and shower, help yourself to a drink" She disappeared upstairs. She came down just as a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes burst through the door. She rushed in, and into the lounge.

"Uncle John" She said running to him full pelt, knocking him over onto the sofa. John hugged her tightly, Virgil had asked him to be godparent to Lucy, and John could hardly say no. It had been love at first sight.  
"Did you bring me anything?" She asked

John smiled and pulled a book out of his bag

"It's a star journal, you write all the stars you see in it and this..." He handed her a small box, she opened to find a lens "Is a magnifier lens, you will see things clearer through the telescope that are along way away"

"Can you put it on now?" She asked eagerly  
"Sure thing". He loved Virgil and Kira, they encouraged Lucy to do whatever she liked and with a little help from John she had developed a love on stars. An hour later Kira was still upstairs waking up, John was in Lucy's room helping with her telescope. He heard the door open, then the feet moved to the kitchen. He heard Kira go down the stairs and looked over the railing, Lucy and him followed. As they came to the kitchen John saw Virgil hand Kira a steaming mug. She smiled, before hugging him and kissing him slowly. During all this he still had his arm around her waist, John could not help but envy Virgil at that moment, watching how much Virgil loved Kira, he understood why he had to leave the family.

"Mummy, Daddy stop being lovey dovey" Lucy said earning a laugh from Virgil, who scooped her up in his arms. She lent forward and whispered something to him. It was then Virgil noticed him, with Kira pointing his way they had a guest. He smiled, a genuine smile and went forward to hug his brother

"John, good to see you, you've been gone to long" He said heartily but his voice had a little concern laced in it.

"Uncle John brought me a journal and a lens for my telescope, want to see it" Kira said excitedly

"Later honey" Virgil said, smiling at her and kssing her cheek

"I'm off to work" Kira said gently kissing Virgil

"Stay safe baby" He replied with love in his eyes, she smiled, hugged Lucy before leaving waving goodbye to John

"Lucy, why don't you go and play with your new lens and see what you can see why I talk to uncle John" Virgil suggested, he really wanted to talk to John, he knew something was wrong.

"But this is our time daddy" She said. Virgil smiled at the pout "OK we can practise the piano for a bit, if you like for half an hour"  
"Yes please, Uncle John can listen" Kira said with a smile on her face, she loved performing.  
"Shal we play him our duet" Virgil asked her with a smile  
"Daddy and I wrote a song together uncle John, come and hear it" She directed him to the sofa and watched them take their seats on the double piano stall.

_Virgil started to play a very upbeat melody, his skilled fingers dance along the piano for the first verse before Lucy joined in with the chorus, he hands dancing less gracefully over the ivory keys, though less skilled than her father,but far more skilled than John could ever be. He stood up and clapped at the end. Lucy then excused herself to look at the stars and left John and Virgil with an awkward silence_

"I've got to get dinner ready, talk to me in the kitchen" Virgil suggested. They made their way to the kitchen and John was about to speak as Virgil put the pasta in the pan and started mixing a cheese sauce. Though before a word had left John's mouth, Virgil asked a strange question

"What's wrong with Scott?" He asked

"Huh?" John was intregued how he knew something was wrong with Scott

"You know he and I can always tell when something is wrong with each other, so what's happened? Has he been involved in an accident?" Virgil was curious, despite everything he was still connected to Scott in some way  
"No he has Lukemia" Virgil stopped chopping the cheese and onion and looked at John, disbelief in his eyes

"No! I mean it's Scott, strong, commanding Scott" He said, before resuming cutting "What can be done?" He asked

"He needs a transplant, that's kinda why I'm here" John confessed, while he was softly spoken he didn't like to beat around the bush  
"Dad ask you to come?" Virgil was curious, thinking it would be unlike his dad, as it would mean backing down and he would never threaten Scott's life.  
"No he doesn't know I'm here, you know what his like" John said sadly

"Don't I ever so you need something?" He asked getting straight to the point  
"Scott needs something, a bone marrow transplant from a donor. We've all tested negative, I was, well Tin Tin and I were wondering if you'd help" He asked quietly  
Virgil looked at John shocked, surprise in his eyes, mixed with warmth and confusion

"Like you have to ask, they may have abandoned me and left me with no option, but I'm no about to let my eldest brother die if I can help it. Though I will do it on one condition and no you can tell dad I don't want any compensation, if i am successful, I give and I don't have to see them during the whole thing, OK. You know I can't face them again Scott, I can't forgive them?"  
"OK" John would have agreed to anything to get Virgil to agree and his request wasn't unrealistic or money orientated. He watched as Virgil prepared dinner, called Lucy down and offered John his spare bed for the night. John readily accepted. That night they sat and John and Lucy looked at the stars before Virgil joined them. All three lay on the flat roof top, watching the stars and saw a shooting star, each made a wish. But would John and Virgil's biggest wish come true?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day John told his dad, he had been in touch with Virgil, and if it turned out Virgil was a match he would help Scott. Scott was laying on the sofa, listening intently at the mention of Virgil's name

"How did you know were he was?" Jeff asked his son sternly

"I've been in contact with him" John said briefly "And I have spoken to him. He has had the test done and is now waiting for the results. He has one condition if his a match"  
"Money?" Jeff asked curiosuly, thinking how many ways Virgil could get back at him. He had never forgiven Virgil for leaving and he was so angry at him, he just couldn't work out why. But he would never admit that, it was easier to think the worst and stay angry rather than dig into his feelings to find an answer to his hatred.

Scott loked at his Dad iritably as did John

"That he does it, he helps Scott but he still doesn't want anything to do with the family. He helps then disappears again. He would never use bribary in the way you are saying"

"He has, he will only do it if he can blend into the background"

"Do you really want to see him father? It doesn't matter. He may come around but his still really hurt and annoyed at you..at us" John looked at his father then meaninfully at Scott.

Scott later asked John to tell him about Virgil and what he had been doing, curiousity getting the better of him. He missed Virgil, Virgil was able to read him like a book, to help him understand things. He never realised how much he relied on Virgil from simply following an order or providing support if he had, had a tough rescue. John was only to happy to give a detailed description knowing how much Scott wanted to know. After he had listened to John and excused himself he went to bed. He would get the results tommorow and if he was a match, fate would work for him and let him be re-united with his brother again.

Next Morning

The results came by special delivery. His father opened them and gasped before locating Scott.

"His a match, a perfect match apparently, with his consent they can do the operation within the month. You brother has come in handy hasn't he?"

"Yes dad, that's great news. He was always handy dad, he gave everything 100 and thought fast under pressure. I'm tired of you belittling him. He is going to help me, that should satisfy you, now if you'll excuse me, I have some buisness to attend to" Jeff watched in surprised as Scott walked off towards his room. He sat at his desk knowing what he had to do. He grabbed a pen and paper, emails would be inpersonal and besides he didn't have his email address.

_Dear Virgil, _

_This is a hard letter to wirte, every day these simple things get harder and more tiring. The results came back, you are a match and you have decided to help me__ I hope this is still the case__. Thank you seems insignificant in a letter, I understand you don't want anything to do with us and in all honesty, I can understand but I want to say I''m sorry for not backing you up, you went for your dreams and from what John tells me Kira sounds amazing__.__I__f she is half as beautiful as John describes her you are lucky and you have a daughter, I have a niece, I am an uncle. John tells me she is a lover of music and the stars, and his her godfather. _

_I'm glad John had the guts to do what I wanted to do but was too fearful to do, yes you heard me, Scott Tracy has fear and not just of father.__ John is so happy, he talks about you and your family with a smile on his face.__ I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I would love to apologise in person and see you and your family, but mainly you. Will you give me a chance, I don't care what dad says, your in love and the way John speaks about you, you have never been more in love or looked so happy__ and as a big brither thats all I ever wanted for you._

_He also tells me you are a fire-fighter and Kira is a paramedic, even away from home, you are still saving lives. You know all about risk. Virgil__ maybe you can understand this.__ I don't want to die without seeing you one last time,__ it sounds dramatic but__ if the bone marrow thing fails. When you are resuceing people, if you die, you die a hero,__But when you might die by something you can't control it makes you scarred. I would like to see you, I still have our communication watches we swiped years ago, maybe you could call me, even if just to hear your voice would make me happy. I am learning to appreciate every hour I have, and this is the most worthwhile thing I've done all __in a long time__. Send word. Thank You. _

_Your Brother (I will always be your brother)_

_Scott_

He then got the address off John and sent it by mail plane. He hoped Virgil could feel his feelings in a letter, but he was Virgil, Scott had never told anyone this but Virgil could do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Virgil was resting, it was his turn to do nights and he was exhausted. He had 3 more nights, then 2 days off before returning to days. The postman stuck some letters through the door. Grumbling he got up and went to retrieve the post. He read through the usual assortment of things until he came across a letter with familiar hand writing. He held it in his hands, and tried to work out whether to open it and read it. He thought better of it and went back to bed but he couldn't let go of the letter. He went back to bed and lay down trying to go back to sleep, ignoring the letter. A frustrating hour later and still no sleep Virgil decided to open the letter. He read it to himself. He was surprised by Scott's honesty in the letter. He would think about it and speak to Kira when she came home. He lay down and , his fear and the need to meet him, he never thought he might only see Scott one more time, even now Scott seemed invincible. He then fell into a dreamless but restful sleep. When he awoke, it was 4pm and he found the small form of Lucy curled up beside him

"Hello baby" He said through bleary eyes

"Daddy? Are you awake?" Lucy asked quietly

"It looks that way, hey is that a drawing?" He noticed a piece of paper in her hand.  
"It's for you, we did it in art today. Do you like it?" She handed it over to him and watched him study it. He never said anything straight away, he would look at it for a minute. He looked closley before answering, It was a simple lone flower but the lines were really exact and the colours were so alive, she had managed to make the flower look more 3D.

"I Love it. Your lines are getting better. It looks very neat and a bit like I could touch it" He smiled before hugging her

"We were doing shadows in class today, my teacher said it was the best drawing in the class. I got a sticker look" She showed him the sticker on her dress.

"I thought you could put it on your locker at work" She said hoepfully knowing only special pictures went on his locker.  
"I will thank you, now run downstairs while I get showered and changed" She obediently left. Virgil showered and when he came out he found Kira with a coffee in her hand, a smile on her face as she looked him up and down in the towel. She still couldn't believe he was hers. She walked up to him, and hugged him, running her fingers over his smooth back before kissing him gently on the lips. This led to a more passionate kiss. Virgil stopped before it got too far and looked into amazing blue pools of light and water

"Kira can we talk?" He asked

She lookd a little worried but smiled non the less

"Sure honey bear"

He put a dressing gown over his towel, tying it tightly before laying on the bed, gesturing her to do the same. She lay next to him, facing him.

"My families got in touch with me, Scott he has lukemia, and I am a match for the bone marrow transplant" Kira listened and her eyes filed with sympathy "I'm going to help him" Kira smiled at him

"I'm not surprised, you'd help the devil if you could" She said fondly. She rememebered how they had acted, but she knew Virgil was always missing something, he could live without his father, but not without his brother.

"He wants to meet before we have the operatuon, just the two of us but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive just yet" Virgil confided to Kira. He knew Kira would help him decide, he valued her advice more than his own at times.

"Maybe he just wants to see you, you are giving him life" She said simply

"I know" Vrigil said resignedly. Krra looked at him, she knew he gave up some big family secret and family to be with her and Lucy. She loved him so much for that, but always knew he missed his brothers terribly especially Scott. John had held out the olive branch and Virgil had snapped it up and never looked back. He told her how he hoped Scott would support him and back him up by staying with his girlfriend, but when Jeff had given them both a choice, Scott sacrificed his love for his dad and helping others while Virgil, ever the artist followed his heart, she knew it was a lonely journy for him even with her by her side and she ahd not had an easy ride wither with her family. They had a reception, Virgil had sent them all invites, all returned with no except for one and that man was to be Virgil's best man and Lucy's godfather. She remembered how sad he had been, how he wished his family was there.

"Do you ever regret your choice?" She asked timidly

He looked her in the eyes and smiled gently before taking her hand

"I've never regretted my choice, I just wished I didn't have to chose between the two people I love the most, but you and Lucy have brought rays of sunshine to my life, everyday you've been here, they shine brighter than the stars at night and I fall more in love with two of you every day." He gently pressed his lips to hers, she deepened the kiss then looked lovingly into his eyes. He was always able to reassure her.

"You are ready, you are confident and happy but he is missing from your life and you need to find him. Another holds out the olive branch and I know you'll take it" He smiled at her

"Your right, I'm going to, it's going to be hard though" He said as an after thought. He had learnt that he could open with Kira about his fears and she would never mock him.

"I'm right by your side, and catch you if you fall" She said with a small smile

"I thought that was my job?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes, before gently rolling her to the side of the bed, a second later she'd be on the floor. Totally taken by surprise she was about to fall when Virgil held her waist and puled her onto him

"That's cheating!" She exclaimed, a huge smile on her face

Virgil looked lovingly at the woman in his arms, looked at the clock, cursed the time and left quickly giving his girls a kiss each. Kira watched him with a smile on his face


	7. Chapter 7

Scott waited nervously inside the resturant, dressed smartly though now his suit hung of his lean frame caused by sickness that plagued his life. He looked out the window and saw Virgil, well he thought it was Virgil, but he was taller and leaner. Though Scott was no fool, he knew Virgil had a lot of strength, he always had you just never really noticed it. He watched Virgil lingeringly kiss a woman about his age, before a little girl with blonde hair leapt into his arms. He hugged her, kissed his wife again, put the little girl down. He then turned to the door, the woman smiled reassuringly before disappearing with the girl. Scott knew he could have had that life if he let IR and his dad go, but was too afraid. He stood up as Virgil came towards him, he hesitated a second before unceremoniously throwing his arms around him. Virgil returned the hug lightly, he was surprised he could do this so quickly but he was terrified he would break his brother, who had grown so thin even over the short time he had known about the disease. They then sat down and a man came up to Virgil

"Mr. Oliver, you have returned, I did not know this was your table. You should haver said, please let me get you a drink, your usual?" He asked quickly

"No, just make it a water please, on the rocks" He said with a smile

"And you sir?"The waiter motioned to Scott

"A brandy please" He said

"Very good, Mr. Virgil and sir, I shall be to collect your orders promptly, signal when ready" He left with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Oliver?" Scott askedone eye brow raised  
"I took Kira's last name, so people wouldn't asscoiate me with Tracy. It's easier that way"

"What to forget us?" The moment the words left Scott's mouth he regretted them.  
"No, so I'm not questioned or merely taken by name" Virgil said not wanting to argye

"Are you a regular?" Scott changed topics quickly

"No but a few months ago, I saved his family from a fire before my colegues got there. I got told off by Kira for putting my life as risk, but their was a smile on her face, I knew I'd done her proud. I got them out quickly, the fire built up really quickly, I entered through the back, broke the back door and woke up the mother, grabbed her daughter and we all ran out of the house to safety"

"So quite the hero?" Scott said quietly  
"I'm learning you can still be a hero and not wear blue" Virgil reassured him

"Thats very true" Scott spoke  
"So how are you, really?" Virgil asked closely looking at Scott  
"I'm fine, I'm better now I've seen you. You still have that calming presence" Scott said without thinking

"Maybe" Virgil replied slightly surprised though touched by Scott's honesty. Scott then turned to face him full on and took a deep breath

"Look Virg, I'm sorry. I am so sorry about what I did, if its any consolation I did lose the woman of my dreams" He said with earnist again just speaking rather than thinking

"I've never thought tit for tat Scott. I wish you had just helped, you were...are...my big brother. I would have liked some support from you" Virgil was now being open.  
"I'm sorry, I was scarred" Scott confessed "I need to keep the family going, when dad goes, it will be up to me..."  
"You were scarred? I mean a little help would have been good. I was terrified of telling dad myanswer but knew it was the righ thing to do" He replied quickly

"Look I'm sorry, I can't say it enough, I had many sleepless nights afterwards thinking about what was said, how I handled it. You asked for my support and I...I panicked. You left straight after, you had already packed and were ready to go." He returned accusingly  
"I knew the answer before I asked the question, I loved...love Kira more than any girl ever, I wasn't willing to let her go not even for my family. I left because I had to, I wasn't going to argue or plead, she's my life, she was pregnant at the time, I wasn't going to leave her" Virgil spoke quietly

"You didn't tell us?" Scott said looking surprised  
"I didn't want to, it would have made no difference, I wanted the baby more than anything in the world. You know dad, it just wasn't meant to be. I wish he could understand more, I know if mum were there, she would made him see sense."

"Yea, he wouldn't have changed his mind, he did what he thought was best for the organisation rather than his sons, His a good man though, he just doesn't always show it" Scott couldn't help defending his father, in a way he saw and his dad so alike.  
"Again you are defending him Scott" Virgil said tiredly

"I know" He said and started coughing "It's just" cough, cough "Can we change the topic?" He asked. Virgil nodded, silently agreeing, they needed to play it safe for a while and Scott had sudden inspiration about how to change the topics direction.

"Tell me about Kira and your daughter" He asked. John had told him the basics but he wanted to know more.

Now Scott saw a ray on sunshine make it's way onto Virgil's face, he smiles

"Well Kira is a paramedic as you know, She's amazing, she's perfect, She's like an Angel. Her smile is dazzling, it's...I can't describe it. She loves Writing and Poetry, she writes lyrics to my music and I write music to her poetry some times. She is an artist, she is so gifted. She play guitar too, we could start out own group together" Scott watched all this, a pang of jealousy in his stomach but mainly happiness as brother was so happy and in love. Just as he was about to continue, drinks arrived and they ordered. Virgil ordered a light meal, as did Scott and then Virgil went on

"Lucy, named after mum, is as perfect as an angel, she smiles, she laughs, she can play the piano and write songs, she loves star gazing and Uncle John comes round to look after her and they stay up gazing at the stars. John's her godfather, and I've never seen someone dote on her like John" He smiled at the thought of John and Lucy  
"John's her godfather?" He forgot that piece of information John had told him.

"Yes, after all this happened, he got in contact and well one thing led to another, he was a witness at our reception and even took Kira to the hospital when she was in labour, on his holiday non the less, he was natural choice" Virgil said swiftly

"Are you planning on more children?" Scott asked curiously

"No, we are happy with one, We have such busy lives, we're happy with Lucy" He said with a smile.

"That's great" Scott said again a pang of jelousy at John being asked to be the godfather.

Virgil took out his wallet and showed him the picture. It was one of Kira and Virgil sitting on the floor, one of their arms supporting themselves. Lucy was in the middle and they both had their other arm around her, hands linked in front of her. Scott looked at the picture and smiled at him.

"She's as beautiful as John said, both of them, you are lucky Virg" He said quietly, with no envy but awe.  
"I know Scott, _I know"__ Virgil replied before shutting his wallet._

"So Lucy, is she at school" Scott continued along this train of conversation.

"Yes, top of her class, she's one of those wonderfully rare children that shines at anything she tries, she's top of her class in Maths, English, Art and PE. She's amazing." Virgil had never understood how she could be so smart but she was. She was gifted.  
"She sounds it, Kira?" He asked for further deatils abotu Virgil's wife.  
"As you know paramedic, she saves lives, her parents well they don't like me much. When I first met them, I idn't deny my Tracy surname. They asked all the questions and seemed really happy, when they asked if they could meet my father, I told them that we were no longer on speaking terms. I had no contact with him as he had given me an ultimation and I had chosen their daughter. You'd think they would be impressed, but they weren't. They like wealth and status and while dad would give as much money as possible to charity and help others, all they wanted to do is have status and money, living the aristocratic life. When Kira said she was training to be a paramedic rather than a laywer like her parents, they told her to chose her career or them and she chose her career. We don't see them anymore"  
"Thats Strange"  
"I know, we were inexplicable drawn to each others, and both have similar backgrounds"

"I can see she makes you happy, the mere mention of her name causes you to smile." Scott said

Sorry to seem to cut this conversation short, more will be revealed in the next chapter. I think this is important as it shows the changes they have both been through and you wil find out in the next chapter what has been happeneing to Scott. Toodles and Thanks for reviewing and reading. See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

They paused

"Well not a lot, I am...was still Field Commander, Gordon took over on your bird but his no pilot. He can fly well..well he can now, when he first landed he wiped out the palm trees and picked up the wrong pod. His better now, but even he will confess he doesn't like it. He likes it when Alan can drive it. They take it in turns you see. Alan however pushes her all the time and dad had to tell him on several occasions it's not TB1, its not designed for first response. I think his message is slowly getting through. I mean it's only been 7 years. No one is as good as you flying it of course. John spends less time in the space station and comes down to look after the jets while Tin Tin helps in TB5 more often, much to Alan's annoyance. Yes they are married. Happily."

"That's great for them, marriage is wonderful. You should try it sometime" Virgil suggested to him

"First I got to find the perfect the girl. Anyway that's pretty much it, until I got sick" He cut short what he had done, shocking himself about the lack of detail and focus in his life.  
"You've been sick for a while Scott, you've been ill for at least the last year" Virgil said raising an eyebrow  
"How do you do that? Scott asked thinking back to when a few minor symptoms had started

"Did you feel pain about a year ago in your ribs?" He asked  
"I can't remember I get aches and pains all the time though I had dad worried last year because my chest but they could find nothing wrong."  
"Well I don't know, I just had this feeling you've been ill for the last year, it was nothing significant, just that something was wrong but when I asked John he said I was mad, and that you were OK so I just out it down to being paranoid"

"You were never paranoid, anyway what are you really feeling Scott. His must still be a shock for you?"  
"I'm scarred Virgil, I may be putting your like at risk" He replied and Virgil had to smile, his old Scott thinking of everyone else except himself.  
"It's minimal, unlike yours, I know it's the last thing to do but I still wish there was another way. Kira and I have done some research and it sounds..well dangerous but the best chance"

"It's my only hope, if I don't have it I will die. I've got nothing to lose" He said quietly those words affecting him more than he'd admit.

"I know, I just worry that's all" Virgil admitted, blushing slightly but his eyes never wavered  
"I thought that was my job to worry?" Scott said with a grin  
"Not any more, so except the rescuing, what else have you been doing with yourself?" Virgil never really remembered Scott doing anything than flying.

"Nothing really, well learning from Father, His getting tired and wants to take more break with Miss P, enough said and his letting me take over on more rescue missions as a base commander, Alan does a little more piloting when I'm not there. It's getting kind of tough, dad really should take it more easy, I should be at base control but we need another in the field, I worry we are stretching people too thin, however Tin Tin has taken to 5 very well. Alan misses her when she goes up there and dad was apprehensive but she reassured them, Brains has been on more missions, but you know what his like, not really the action hero type"

"WOW sounds like you've had your hands full"  
"I feel I am wasting my life Virgil, this illness has made me realise I want a partner to support me, it's lonely at the top. But how can I find someone that won't compromise our operation?" He said in desperation "I also need to find another hobby, I mean you have art and music, Gordon swimming, Alan racing, John star gazing and me...I don't actually have a hobby or talent"

"Your a great pilot, you like flying for fun" Virgil suggested but understood what Scott really wanted  
"But it's not something I can do completely unrelated to work, I mean flying is part of my job"

"I see now, well you were always good at everything you tried, you got A's across the board if I remember rightly" Virgil was trying to think of something that could entertain Scott's quick thinking brain.

"I need something non academic, I could never paint or write, play music, race or swim that great"

"Your right, you really do need a life. Tell you what how long you got here before you go back?"

"Dad has given me 3 days leave owing to stress and I should be relaxing at Lady P's currently, however she's in on the plan too, you know she agreed with your choice, she told dad so too, he didn't talk to her for a while but they are OK now"

"Stay with me, let me look after you for a few days. I'm off till Sunday, you can get to know Kira and Lucy would love to meet you" Virgil suggested, wanting to spend more time with his brother

"How can you do that?" Scott asked in amazement  
"Do what?" Virgil answered confused by the meaning of Scott's question

"I've ignored you for years, didn't support you or anything and yet you open our home and family to me like that" Scott said half surprised but very happy, though he tried to contain it.  
"You've suffered Scott, I can see it in the way you walk, you are suffering from so much guilt over all that has passed, its making you feel worse. I want to help you because I too have been ignoring you, trying to pretend you don't exist, I could have tried harder to get in contact with you through John or our wrist comms but didn't. I'm just as responsible as you and I want to make it up to you. You always helped me when we were younger and asked for so little in return, I love you Scott plain and simple" Virgil replied with his usual honesty

Scott had never felt this love, this need, this desire to be with Virgil. He remembered Virgil had always kept him grounded and when he was about to lose it, let him by standing close by to prevent any damage and hide him from prying eyes.

"OK man, you have a deal, providing its OK with Kira, I'll explain to Penny" Scott said, still not believing his good fortune.

They finished there meal and paid the bill. Scott noticed it was considerably less than it should have been, the guy had taken off 35 of the total and not included the drinks. Virgil tutted as he read the bill, and left a 30 tip with the amount, before bidding the grateful gentleman goodbye and headed out onto the streets. It was then Scott saw a woman with dirty blonde coming towards them. He then noticed the little girl Lucy had blonde hair but as she grew closer, he noticed she had Virigl's burnt honey eyes. She ran up to Virgil and threw herself around his legs. He picked her up and kissed her.

"May I introduce my charming wife Kira and my beautiful daughter Lucy, Kira and Lucy this is my older brother Scott" Scot looked surprised at the introduction. Kira wasted not time in giving him a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. Lucy looked at Virgil then at Scott

"You mean I gotta another uncle...wow I got 2 now like Sandy at school, now all I need are 2 aunties, see I can beat her then, she only has one" Scott had to smile at this queer speech. Virgil set Lucy on the ground and she looked at Scott

"You don't look like daddy but then uncle John didn't really look like daddy either. You look sick, your all white!" Children love pointing out the obvious Scott knew.

"I haven't been feeling well I'm afraid" He answered as brightly as he could. She smiled at him

"Know what makes me feel better, you need mummy's famous hot chocolate or as your sick, her famous honey drink, and daddy to tuck you in and tell you a story about a group of people who help others or a fairy princess story. Then tuck you in and kisses your forehead, when you wake up in the morning, you feel better better" Lucy said sounding quite knowledgeable for an 8 year old.

Scott smiled, he remembered Virgil's gentle bed side manner.

"Or if you ache, daddy rubs Mummy's shoulders and back with some funny smelling flower oil and Mummy feels better straight away. I think Daddy's hands must be magic as Mummy can never do the same to Daddy" She said quickly

Scott listened to her talk and looked at Virgil. Virgil knew that look, he had fallen, hook, line and sinker for her.

"I hope it's OK Kira, I've asked Scott to stay a couple of days" Virgil explained  
She smiled at Virgil and Scott saw pride in her eyes aimed at her husband

"It would be a pleasure to have you stay, we'll drop by and pick up your bags. My husband needs someone to keep him away from work, even on his days off he still finds work of some kind to do" She led the way to the car and Virgil tossed her the keys and Kira's smile grew bigger, she loved driving his car, made by his own hands, his pride and joy, 'He must really be happy' she thought pleased. Lucy had by this time grabbed Scott's hand and was almost dragging him over to the car.

They drove to Penny's place, She was more than happy to play along and if Jeff called tell him that Scott was forbidden to have anything to do with work for a while until he felt a bit better. Jeff had learnt years ago to never argue with her.

They arrived at the house, Kira carried the bags and Virgil showed Scott to the guest room. He noticed it had pictures drawn by Virgil and colourful pages of writing by Kira of poems and phrases. Virgil then left him to unpack, he gently shut the door, no sooner than Scot opened his suitcase a small knock came at the door.

"Come in!" He called already having a guess as to who it could be

Lucy came quietly in, a small smile on her face

"Mummy and Daddy are cooking tonight, they didn't tell me what they were cooking but I bin told to keep out the kitchen so can I help you?" She asked

"Of course, I was going to lie down for a bit, I'm a little tired. How about a story?"  
"A made up one?" Lucy's eyes glowed with joy  
"Yeah, about hero's or pilots" Scott said giving her the option

"I like the ones dad tells me about International Rescue. Do you know any stories?" She enquired innocently.

"I'm sure I can think of one or two" he said with a smile.

So they lay on his bed, and Lucy listened intently to a story, one she had never heard before.

In the Kitchen Virgil and Kira were talking.

"So his staying?" Kira asked her husband with a smile on her face cutting up some vegetables  
"Yeah, I hope this is OK" Virgil looked at Kira and the same smile as earlier graced her lips as he continued to layer the pasta.

"I'm happy you know, I didn't think I missed him this much. But seeing him today...I feel like a holes been filled. Don't get me wrong I miss the others but Scott and I always had something hidden, something that went deeper than the fact he was my oldest brother and at times my protector. I don't know" He never could finish his thoughts when it came to Scott

"I wish I had a sibling, I saw you two for a moment, and he hugged you the moment you appeared. He really missed you and I know you missed him, I just, well can't believe how quickly you've forgiven him, or maybe I can, you've always been forgiving." She remembered a few things that put a smile on her face. He replied

"It's easier to hate, I've learnt. I hated him afterwards but then as time has moved on I have realised that I could have done more to try and get in contact through John even by letter but I didn't. I've really missed him, and I think we've forgiven each other. His apologised to me. I want things even better than they were. He needs to be fit and healthy for this operation, and that means no stress."  
"Why are you so wonderful?" She looked at him with wonder  
"Because I'm so in love, I have you to thank for that and so does Scott, If it hadn't been for your love and support, I'm not sure I could have done all this" She gently kissed him as he finished another layer on the lasagne he was making, Scott's favourite..

"I want him to relax and have fun while his here, enjoy himself as his got some hard times coming up" Virgil told her calmly

"Yeah well as long as he has you...and John, who could ask for anything more" She smiled popping a bit on onion in her mouth with a smile. Virgil smiled before applying the last layer of pasta. He then added the sauce and cheese before setting it in the oven. They then toasted a glass of wine before preparing the garlic bread. Talking and laughing.

Scott came down briefly to see when dinner was ready and looked in the kitchen to find to find the couple laughing and talking, He didn't want to disturb them and figured they would get him when dinner was ready. He disappeared back to Lucy who was waiting expectantly for him to continue the story.

45 Minutes Later

Virgil went upstairsto get Lucy and Scott. The sight that greeted him was funny. Scott was laying on the pillow and snuggled into him was Lucy. He smiled at the sleeping pair before gently waking Lucy

"Dinner Lucy" He gently tapped her shoulder

She awoke with a smile and was about to wake Scott when she saw Virgil shake his head. She disappeared downstairs. Virgil sat beside his brother and gently ran a hand through his hair, an affectionate gesture that would awake Scott, he smiled when he saw Scott stir and open his eyes.

"Hi, Dinners ready" Virgil said, meet Scott's gaze with a smile  
"Thanks, takes me back" Scott replied  
"Yeah"

Scott straightened up, brushed down his clothes and followed Virgil downstairs. He smiled, he knew that smell anywhere.

"You never forgot did you" Scott smiled at Virg

"Never" Virgil replied, throwing an arm around Scott and leading him to the dining room.


	9. Help!

Hey guys. I need your help. I am going to write the next chapter by next week hopefully.

I would like some ideas from you, about the style of the upcoming chapter. Leukaemia is in

most cases quite dangerous even if it's caught early. It can be fatal like other forms of

cancer. I would like to be as gentle with this story as possible so as not to upset or annoy

anybody. So I am giving you the reader two options.

Option 1

I write the chapter in detail using medical terms and explain exactly what is going to happen to

Scott and Virgil and the bone marrow. It will be quite sombre as you'd expect. I will include some

emotion's however as it will be a challenge I can't gaurentee thier will be many emotions. I would

love to write like 'Little Miss Bumb' and her story Smothered by your brothers as it was moving

and emotional and very detailed. I can't write like this so it might be a very dry chapter.

Option 2

I write a brief description of what happens during treatment and will focus more on the relationships developing

between the brothers and Jeff if they are re-united. It will be less sombre.

I leave this in your capable hands. If you can Review with your option by Sunday 12th, that would be great. I will be great. I will go with the majority and have it posted by the Friday hopefully work permitting. I would also like a Betta reader for this story. Any volunteers? Let me know. I think I will need a lot of help in order to make this work. As reading through some of the previous chapters, I have made a few small changes but am in need of some guidence. Thank You.


	10. Sorry

Sorry guys, the well of inspiration has dried up at the moment. I will be continuing this story, but I think the next chapter I've written which has been read isn't needed so I am starting from scratch. However don't give up, have faith and I will return. Eventually to blow you away! Hopefully.

However in my absence, should anyone like to try and continue my story or use any ideas, as long as I am informed I am quite happy for someone to continue this story, till I can steer it back onto my course.

Once again I apologise though I have some more ideas, which will be shorter so will be completed quicker.

Thank you for your support.

Blackness


End file.
